1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lubrication system for a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manual transmission lubrication system known in the art is configured in such a manner that rotation of a gear shaft causes toothed rotatable members, such as gears, arranged on the shaft to splash lubricating oil stored in a bottom portion of a housing, drops of the splashed lubricating oil collide with one another and scatter in all directions, the gear shaft or a bearing for the shaft is sprayed with the drops of the lubricating oil, and rotational sliding portions of members are lubricated with the sprayed lubricating oil. Another transmission lubrication system known in the art is configured as follows (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-310271, for example). A gear shaft has therein a lubricating oil supply hole extending axially and having one open end. A plurality of supply ports arranged in a circumferential surface of the gear shaft communicate with the lubricating oil supply hole. A hollow plug member (or pipe member) is disposed between the lubricating oil supply hole and a transmission case such that the plug member enters the lubricating oil supply hole. Part of lubricating oil splashed by gears passes through a lubricating oil passage in the transmission case and is supplied through the pipe member into the lubricating oil supply hole in the gear shaft. The supplied lubricating oil passes through the supply ports due to centrifugal force caused by rotation of the gear shaft, so that the lubricating oil is supplied to the gear shaft and toothed rotatable members or rotational sliding portions of a bearing.